


Subjugation

by reinadefuego



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "You're a Queen, aren't you? Make me one of your subjects."Written for prompt table: zeroes - "play" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Donna Troy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: femslash100100





	Subjugation

Kory studied Donna on her knees, wrists bound behind her back and head tilted back as if coming down from an esctatic high. When Donna had mentioned her extracurricular activities involved ropes, Kory imagined climbing or something, not _this_. "So this is what you do on weekends."

"It's a change of pace, y'know?"

"I see. So you just pay people to tie you up and—" Her breath hitched in her throat as Kory reached out to touch Donna's cheek. Earth really was unlike any planet she'd been to before, and Donna was unlike any woman she'd ever found herself falling for.

"Fuck me."

"Right.

"No, I mean literally." Donna leaned into Kory's hand and sighed. All that time spent in the van, begging for Kory to just change the music once, to play some Madonna, made kneeling there before her feel almost natural. "This is starting to get a little uncomfortable, and now that you're here . . . Oh God, I didn't just cross a line and make an ass of myself, did I?"

"No. Kind of. Uh, maybe?" She stepped back, rubbed her neck as if it would soothe her nerves. It never did. "I just haven't done this type of thing before. I don't really know where to start."

"You're a Queen, aren't you?" Donna looked up at Kory and smiled. There was something so beautiful about her, something elegant and refined, as if she'd been carved from the most luxurious marble on Themiscyra. "Make me one of your subjects."


End file.
